The Secret Kiss
by BrownWolf2
Summary: Double D was nothing short of an outcast. He enjoyed his school days and even spending time with his friends who were pretty much high on marijuana all the time. One day, he gets a text message from a stranger who invites him to the locker room! What will happen? (Rated M for filthy language, sexual content, and drug use.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Secret Kiss**

Edd hadn't been day dreaming that long. In fact, he drifted off to sleep occasionally as he knew everything the teacher was going to teach that year. Not to mention he works on his journal before he goes off to bed.

"BUZZ!" Edd's phone vibrated in his pocket, waking him from his daily power nap.

It was a text from a number he hadn't recognized.

"meet me da unused showr in da lockr room aftr skool"

Edd was a little frightened. Someone must be pulling a prank. He wanted to ignore it, closing his flip phone. He knew curiosity would have gotten the better of him anyway, so he decided to go after school.

"RING!" As the lunch bell rang, Edd shoved his textbook into his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and headed out to the cafeteria.

A shoulder bumped him as he walked out of the classroom door. Edd turned to see Kevin, his neighborhood bully. He didn't hate him, he knew his life was rough as he heard Kevin's father beat him night after night. But wait, why was he smiling? Kevin walked nonchalantly to the cafeteria. Edd couldn't figure out why Kevin was acting like that, he'd usually call him a Double dweeb and pull his beanie over his eyes.

In the cafeteria, most of the tables were filled. Edd's group, along with Ed and Eddy, sat in the corner of the cafeteria by the trashcans. Sure it stunk but he was content with it as long as his friends stayed by him. Grabbing his lunchbox from his backpack, he sat down in front of Eddy and Ed.

"So, what's the deal with this weekend? Are we gonna chill at my house? My mom left her weed stash before heading out with her weekend guy." Ed just laughed as Eddy made the smoking gesture.

"I don't know. I've got some chores to do at home. I will call you if I end up going so don't smoke it all." Edd whispered.

After lunch, classes proceeded as usual. Edd kept thinking about who could have sent him that text message before lunch. His mind raced as thought maybe it was a bully pulling a trick on him. Maybe it was a girl who texted him on a dare. He stared at the clock until the last bell of the day rang. His palms sweat and his cheeks flushed as he walked slowly to the boy's locker room in the gym.

"BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP." His heart pounded in his chest, nervous and frightened. It was dark in the locker room except for the light through the small, barred window above the some of the lockers. The last shower curtain was closed. Placing his backpack on the bench nearby the locker room, he crept closer and closer to the shower curtain, his heart still pounding.

A hand grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him into the stall. Then a sensation erupted from his lips. Was someone kissing him? It didn't smell like a girl, but it was exciting. His loins felt hot, unsure of what to do. Just when he was about to grab the person kissing him, they pulled away. It was too dark to see who it was, but they covered his eyes and left before he could see who it was.

Edd couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning. The scent stayed in his nose, unable to forget the feeling he got from it. It smelled oddly familiar but was unsure who it was. It was intoxicating, the scent caused his spine to shiver, his loins still hot from it. Would he really sacrifice a load of sperm for his sexual gratification? That night, yes he would.

The next morning, he woke up to a small mess in his shorts and a smile on his face. Edd shook his head. "Oh dear, I must shower and get ready for the day." Looking at the clock he noticed it was almost noon. He had never slept that long before!

After showering, he went to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal before he did his weekend chores.

"Hey Eddward, don't forget to do the laundry. I'll be out all weekend, so be sure to eat. I know sometimes you forget when you're busy." His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her small suitcase and headed out the door. Edd cleaned off the kitchen counter as he listened to his mothers car drive away.

Edd was startled when he heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, he saw a note attached to a small box. He grabbed it quickly before heading inside.

"Our kiss was awesome.

Enjoy my present. There are clues in the box. Figure me out.

Love you dork."

_Why am I blushing? _He thought to himself. His mind raced as he opened the box slowly. A Rubix cube was inside, clues on each side of the cube.

After his chores, Edd sat in his bedroom with the cube, shifting each piece before he completed the cube when the sun set. Edd sighed and looked at his phone. He had a few text messages from Eddy.

"dude get over here i got a ton of weed"

"u aint answrin so u probly busy"

"dude sum1 is ur house they dressd in black"

"shit man hes riding a bike"

"we r sooo high rite now"

Shaking it off, he noticed it was already after 8. "I need to eat dinner." Edd went downstairs and put a pizza in the oven, setting the timer for 20 minutes.

He ran upstairs to grab the cube and headed back down. Edd began to read each side carefully, noticing it was the same handwriting as the letter.

CLUES:

Redhead

Freckles

Bully

baseball cap

bike rider

lives in the same neighborhood

Alright, his clues narrowed down his possible secret admirers. Luckily, he kept his yearbook from the previous year to keep himself somewhat social.

"DING!" The oven went. Edd ran downstairs with his yearbook and clues in hand to grab himself a slice or two of pizza and sat down at the kitchen table.

Munching on his pizza, he narrowed the clues down to redheads living in his area. There weren't a lot redheads in his neighborhood, but he knew who it was.

"K-Kevin..." He whispered to himself. "My secret admirer is... Kevin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kevin's Side of the Secret Kiss**

Kevin laid in bed, unable to sleep. His heart grew heavy with the thought of him. He wasn't sure why but everything about Edd made his mind race, his heart pound, his stomach flutter with butterflies. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and asked Naz for Edd's number.

"Y do u need his #? -Naz"

"I need his help w/homework"

"W/e -Naz"

And within just an hour, he was able to get what he wanted and think of a plan for the next day.

Later, he saw Edd on the way to lunch, nudging him a bit to get his attention. As he turned back, he smiled and walked away to the cafeteria.

Kevin's classes continued as normal, but he became antsy as the last minutes slowly went by in his last class of the day. As the bell rang, he ran quickly to the place where he'd meet his secret crush. He calmed his breath as he settled himself inside the shower. Suddenly, he heard small footsteps and a bag fall to the floor. His heart felt so loud he thought Edd would have heard it. The footsteps stopped at the shower he was in.

Kevin grabbed his shirt quickly and just kissed Edd. He could feel his feelings flow out of him through the kiss. Almost as if he could kiss him forever. But he knew he couldn't, so he stopped, covered Edd's eyes and ran home without stopping.

As soon as he got home, he ran up the stairs to his room and locked his door. Kevin panted as he fell the floor against his door and dropped his backpack. His heart pounded in his ears and sweat rolled off his brow.

"Kevin! Dinner!" He didn't realize it but it was time to eat. So he calmed himself down, pulled off his shirt and wiped his face. With just his wife-beater on, he headed downstairs for his mom's homemade meatloaf.

After dinner, he wrote a letter and set up a Rubic's Cube with clues about himself on it. He wasn't so smart but he was able to give clues that wouldn't give his identity away on the spot. After he finished his letter and present, he headed to bed.

The next morning, he raced to Edd's and dropped off his present in all black clothes, knocked on the door, and hopped on his bike again before racing back home. Kevin didn't do very much after that. He just continued to think about his crush.

**I'm sorry this was rushed! I couldn't think about how Kevin would have seen things, but I'm hoping it works well with the story. Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Crushes & Sex**

The weekend had become boring for Ed and Eddy as they were the only ones smoking up Eddy's house while his mom was out of town. Kevin held himself up in his bedroom, thinking about Edd while Edd was thinking about why Kevin made him blush and why he kissed him at the school.

Monday morning, Kevin woke up and got ready for the day, as did Edd. But one thing was different. Kevin made himself look good. He slicked his hair back and wore something different under his green hoodie like an indie band t-shirt. Edd in fact dressed a bit different as well. He wore his beanie as always, but he wore jeans with an indie band t-shirt and a zip up hoodie.

"hello kevin Edd"

"so u figurd me out huh"

"yes i have questions to ask u Edd"

"u can ask me l8r"

"where should we meet? Edd"

"da last place we met"

"ok. see u there Edd"

Edd got off the bus as he bumped into someone. As he looked up it was... Kevin.

Kevin hopped off his bike as he was reading a text message, then he bumped into someone. It was Edd.

They stared at each other, their faces reddened with embarrassment. Looking into each other's eyes they felt their hearts beat fast. Suddenly, Eddy snapped his fingers in Edd's face.

"Bro, what are you doing? We got a roach to kill, man." Eddy whispered. Kevin cleared his throat and pushed his bike into the bike rack before locking it and heading to breakfast.

Eddy turned around to see Kevin run off. "My apologies. I was distracted."

"Dude, what the fuck are you wearing? Some chick finally ask you out?" Eddy asked before laughing.

"No, I just felt it was time to change my wardrobe." Edd said, his face still red.

"Whatever, lets go hang out with Ed." As the bell rang, they reached the back of the school where no one could see them. It was their usual hang out where they smoked a bit before class. It was just what he needed to get his mind off of Kevin and the kiss they shared.

"So Double D, what was with you and Kev? You two act like you guys been fucking." Eddy said, startling Edd.

"No, we haven't done that!" Edd covered his face with his shirt. "But something did happen on Friday."

Ed laughed. "Oh wait a minute, you guys been making out? Are you gay?" Eddy said before taking another hit.

"It makes sense though." Ed said. "We all think you're gay."

"It was only a matter of time, too." Eddy replied as he handed the half smoked joint to Edd.

He coughed. "What is this?"

"It was something new my mom had. Best shit ever." Edd felt his stress melt away. "So what have you guys done?"

"Well," Edd began. "Friday, he texted me. I dunno how he got my number but, he told me to meet him somewhere and he kissed me."

Eddy looked at his nerdy friend. "Did he tell you at first?"

"No, I didn't even know it was him until Saturday. Gave me a letter and a puzzle to solve." He could feel the effects hit him.

"Wow, that was him? Holy shit. Well, good luck man." They finished the joint before the next class started.

The day went off the same, except Kevin and Edd shared eye contact each time they walked past each other. During lunch, someone commented on Kevin's bullying skills and went up to Edd.

"Hey Double Dweeb, gimmee your lunch money." Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't eat lunch here. My mom doesn't even give me allowance money." Edd blushed as he felt Kevin's hot breath against his skin.

"Just follow my lead." Kevin whispered. "Now give me something." With that sentence, he handed whatever was in his pocket, and as their hands touched, Edd felt his cheeks grow redder. Kevin pushed Edd into his chair and walked back to his table.

In class, he checked to see what Edd gave him.

"Hello Kevin.

I am very embarrassed to admit, I did quite enjoy our kiss. Your scent gave me the chills, made me want to kiss you again. I shall be seeing you again after school.

Edd"

Kevin blushed as the bell rang, the school hours being over. It was time to meet Edd again.

Edd was absolutely anxious. His breath was heavy as he waited in the shower. Kevin ran into the shower with him, blushing intensely. Suddenly, a ton of people entered the locker room.

"I forgot it was football practice." Kevin facepalmed as they tried to keep quiet in the small shower. Kevin's scent caused Edd's knees to weaken. Kevin caught him in time before he fell to the floor. The small space forced Kevin's leg to go in between Edd's. Edd softly moaned as Kevin's knee rubbed against Edd's groin. Kevin felt his body grow hot from the sound that came from the nerd. Before they could forget the reason why they were there in the first place, Kevin brought himself to kiss Edd again, feeling Edd's hands reach the bully's hips. The feeling was enough for Kevin to orgasm but didn't allow himself to, as he had much practice with his ex-girlfriends.

After what had seemed like forever, they stopped kissing to hear the football team walk in, some deciding to shower. Before they could leave, Kevin turned on the shower to think someone was in that shower stall. Which worked. Edd's face was completely flushed, panting from the excitement he felt. Kevin could see his innocence, and wanted to take it. He began by kissing his neck, feeling Edd's body shiver. Edd began to relax, allowing Kevin to do whatever he wanted. First, he pulled off his beanie and Kevin pulled off his own hat as to not get them wet from the shower. Kevin turned Edd around and began to pull down his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Kevin did the same to his own pants, releasing his rather large erection. After lubricating his cock, he began to slowly insert himself into Edd's anus, stretching it.

"Ahh-" Edd gasped before Kevin could cover his mouth.

Kevin whispered softly into Edd's ear, "Is it okay for me to move?" Edd nodded. Kevin's enormous dick began to rub inside Edd's ass, feeling him suck him in and push him out. Edd could do nothing but pant and try not to make any noise. "Are you enjoying this?" Kevin whispered softly in Edd's ear again.

Oh dear, he did. The thought of him losing his ass virginity to a bully who is apparently in love with him by his love making skills made Edd want to come.

"I am close to my climax." Edd quietly whispered. Kevin replied with a 'go ahead' and before the other boys in the showers finished showering, Edd came all over the shower wall. Kevin pulled out and Edd turned around, letting him suck his large cock intensely.

"I'm about to-" Kevin whispered. Edd nodded and Kevin released his load into his mouth, feeling his body spazz out against Edd's mouth. He swallowed everything and listened for the other boys to leave before turning the shower off. They both panted avoiding eye contact. It's not like they had the energy for it anyway.

"Would you enjoy a visit to my home? You are allowed to eat dinner with my mother if you'd like." Edd said, stuttering a bit. Kevin blushed and nodded.

The walk to Edd's house was silent and awkward. Kevin refused to look Edd in the eyes, as did Edd. They looked at each other often but when their eyes met, they looked away. Sometimes Kevin's hand would graze against Edd's. Both of them would apologize to each other at the same time.

Finally, they reached Edd's house. Edd's mother was in the kitchen already. "I've been trying to call you. Where have you been? What happened? And hello! Is this that young man down the street?" Edd's mother pestered.

"Sorry, my phone died. Someone dumped water on us. And yes mom this is Kevin. I'm gonna go change. Call us when dinner is ready." His mother nodded and proceeded with dinner as Kevin was pulled upstairs by Edd, who was holding his hand. Kevin's cheeks heated up again.

Once in Edd's bedroom, Kevin played with his thumbs as Edd took off his clothes to change.

"So..." Kevin said, which startled Edd. Edd still continued to strip his wet clothes and pull on his warm dry ones. Kevin tried to hide his semi-hard penis with a nearby pillow. Kevin cleared his throat.

"Edd, dear! Dinner is ready!" Edd's mother shouted. Kevin shook his head to clear his mind.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Edd nodded before leaving the room, Kevin trying to get rid of his erection. Luckily, it was gone by the time he reached the dinner table.

**Yeah, its not my best. it's strange to write of anal sex, but I hope I did well with the details. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Love or Lust?**

Edd stood on the porch, his cheeks still warm. "Thank you for eating dinner with my mother and I. We get quite lonely." Kevin grabbed Edds' hand unexpectedly, causing the nerd to feel surprised. His shy eyes looked up into Kevin's mischevious ones. Kevin's green eyes were filled with such emotion it caused Edd's heart to race at a rapid rate. Sure, the redhead was extremely hot and all the girls fangirl over him, but in his eyes Edd could see there was something more.

Kevin leaned in, Edd closed his eyes in embarrassment. A sudden warmth covered his lips and he quickly, as if it was on instinct, accepted the kiss. It took him back to the day Kevin had first kissed him. The memory brought a bit of heat pooling in his abdomen. As they pulled away from the kiss, Kevin scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, see you later I guess." Edd nodded and watched Kevin walk into his house. Edd gave a sigh of relief, as if he was holding in his breath the whole time. He walked back to his home, thoughts racing through his mind.

Kevin laid in bed, unable to sleep. His mind raced with Edd. His smell, the feeling of his skin against his, his slim build. He could feel his pants get tight. Kevin grabbed his cellphone to text Double D.

"u asleep?"

"No. -Edd"

"Wat r u doing?"

"Thinking, u? -Edd"

"Thinkin 2"

"Wat r u thinkin about? -Edd"

"U"

"Oh -Edd"

"Wat r u thinkin about?"

"U -Edd"

"Wat kind of thoughts?"

"Its embarrassing -Edd"

"Come on, tell me"

"Sexual -Edd"

"Same here"

"Oh wow -Edd"

"Can I come over?"

"Yes -Edd"

With that last text, Kevin pulled his shoes on and climbed out his window, climbing downwards the ladder by his bedroom and headed straight to Edds house.

Edd began to clear his throat. "It's alright, isn't it? This will not be weird. I mean gay men do this all the time. It's not weird at all." Then, he heard a knock at his window.

Kevin opened Double D's window and climbed inside, seeing Edds face completely flushed and his body fidgetting. Before Edd knew what was happening, he was pushed against his bed with Kevin hovering over him. Edds heart felt like it was going to explode as Kevins lips inched closer and closer to Edds. Without warning, Edd felt Kevin's hand rub against his crotch, causing Edd to whimper with pleasure. Kevin nearly collapsed from the noise and moaned.

Not sure of what to do or say, Edd grabbed Kevin's hand and pushed him off. "My apologies, I'm just going to play some music and turn off my lamp." Kevin sighed and pulled the covers over him. Suddenly, Metallica started to play. Surprised, Kevin sat up.

"You listen to this kind of music?" Kevin looked straight at Edd.

"Yes, I listened to this music when I was younger. It is my favorite kind of music, but lately I have been playing it when I…" Edd's cheeks grew a dark shade of pink. "Masturbate…" He said, finally.

Kevin's groin suddenly became hotter than before. Just the thought of Edd touching his own dick turned him on so much, he needed to see him do it.

"Maybe we could try something different then?" Kevin suggested. Edd became embarrassed as he asked. "Can I watch you jerk off?" Kevin couldn't believe what he was saying! Before he could say anything else, Edd sat down on his desk chair, turned off his lamp, and pulled his beanie over his eyes. Kevin watched closely as Edd started to rub his dick over his shorts, which made Kevins pants feel very crowded. Then, he saw the dork pulling out his dick which was already very hard. Kevin gave up and pulled out his own cock and watched Edd stroke his erect penis. Kevin couldn't help but touch himself as well.

After a few minutes, Edd felt his climax get close and grabbed a tissue, cumming into it. Edd moaned so loud, Kevin lost his load in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm a loud cummer." Kevin started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just don't sound like yourself after you cum I guess." Edd thought about that for a moment.

"Wow, I guess you're right. I probably forget how to talk like myself afterwards. Then again, I've never talked after I do that immediately." Edd laughed along with Kevin. Before they forgot, Kevin cleaned himself up in the bathroom and Edd fixed his bed.

"Well, see you at school, I guess." Edd said before kissing Kevin goodnight, watching him climb out his window, and into his own window.

Edd had never slept so peacefully before in his life.

**This was a short chapter, and it was a bit too sexual. I promise the next chapter will have something else in it. :P**


End file.
